


Deep in my arteries

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Dragqueen Billy, I have nothing to say in my defense, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Vampire Steve, Vampires, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 12: Biting, Cross-Dressing, LingerieBilly is a drag queen and Steve is a vampire. I have nothing to say in my defense.





	Deep in my arteries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, I'll take full blame for this, but I couldn't decide for either one of those prompts. Instead, I tried to combine them in what is probably the most ridiculous way. I hope you enjoy some Vampire!Steve x Dragqueen!Billy :D

Billy Hargrove isn’t a particularly famous name around town, but everyone knew Billy the drag queen. He’d started out with a bunch of aliases, trying for funny names, obnoxious ones, too. In the end, when asked, he always replied “Name’s Billy,” so why make a big deal of it? It’s his goddamn name after all and the appeal of his work had very little to do with the name on the flyers anyway.

He isn’t doing the big showgirl thing. He likes small and kinda dirty acts, never books the bigger places though not for a lack of offers. Billy’s shows meant you were in for a treat, in for the fantasy of it. And oh, a fantasy Billy would deliver. Wrapped up in a flattering little thing in the beginning and ending up in something that left very little to the imagination. He knew how to give an illusion and how to present his body in a way that made everyone thirst after him, no matter the gender or sexual orientation. Billy loved leaving a gig with everyone wanting him.

He loves the feeling of being on stage, moving his body to the music. It’s never the big ballads, Billy’s acts include some classic rock or even metal tunes that make the audience sing along while he gives them all he has.

Tonight’s show had started as usual. Billy wasn’t the most punctual person in the world but most of his shows started on time. Thankfully he was blessed with a face that didn’t need a lot of work to be read as a woman. He is pretty, naturally so. He has a good figure, too, so he only needs a bit of padding to hide away that he was quite built from going to the gym a lot in his spare time. He still looks delicate in a dress but beware if someone wanted to take advantage. Billy has sent guys out with a broken nose before when they got handsy without being asked to. Or when they tried to reach for the cash, people kept throwing at him. There’s not much glory in it if you look behind the veil. He’s not a sex worker and he needs the money.

He opens his show tonight with something new. The bar owner had told him about the pole they god prior and Billy always wanted to incorporate that. Safe to say, he has the audience gasping soon enough. Billy knows how to much, hugs his thick legs around the metal and spins and spins. Dips his hips, bats his eyelashes. This is his element after all and he lives for the attention.

The audience for a drag show varies a lot and it’s the same tonight. There are a couple of drunk chicks with pink shirts in the front, loud and a little too much for Billy’s liking. A bachelorette party, he thinks, as he takes it to the floor. That usually gets everyone a little crazy, a little thrust of the hips, squirm a bit, make them picture you on the sheets. 

There’s already the usual suspects at his show, too. A few people he actually considers his friends. Others are obvious fans of his work. Billy likes them. They are here for the show and never take it too far.

A couple of songs in, the music gets a bit sultrier. Billy’s had a quick break for an outfit change and is slowly stripping out of the skintight dress now, all while moving his lips along to the song. 

When the dress is gone, the audience loses it. Billy is standing there in delicate blue lingerie. He knows how he looks, gives them all the right angles. It’s not rare, a drunk dude with no idea what kind of show he just attended, confuses him with a woman. Billy is very good at what he does.

As he acts shy about it, dances further along to his favorite tunes, Billy sets eyes on a figure more hidden in the shadows. He squints his brows a little, trying to make out the face. He has no idea how he hasn’t noticed the guy before because now it’s hard for Billy to take his eyes off of him, feels strangely drawn. Something makes his pulse quicken. When he almost falls by accident, Billy pulls free from the spell that’s gotten over it and finishes the show without further disturbances. He walks around the stage once more, talks with a few people. He takes the cash he’s earned and even lets a clearly drunk and also straight dude push a big bill under the hem on the side of his panties. Billy gives him a wink before he leaves, checks the spot in the shadows at the bar again when he steps off the stage. It’s empty now, so Billy doesn’t stall around any longer. 

He heads backstage to untuck himself, get the wig and the makeup off quickly. He’s happy because it was a good night. He’s made a bunch of money.

About half an hour later, Billy is leaving the bar through the back after saying his goodbyes to the bouncer. He only carries a small backpack, keeps most of his stuff here while he’s performing almost every night. No need to carry a bunch of wigs around after all. 

As he walks down the narrow alleyway only lit by a few commercial signs, someone clears his throat very close to him.

“Shit!” Billy curses, before he knocks against the wall with his whole body The guy appeared so suddenly that he couldn’t help but jump

“My apologies,” the guy says with a buttery voice. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” “You say that to everyone you follow around by night, creep?”

A smile appears on the guy’s face and for the first time, Billy really recons how pretty he is. For a fucking creep anyway. He’s also pretty sure it’s the same guy, who he couldn’t make out at his show. Same untamed head of hair, anyways.

“Never need to. Usually, people follow me.”

“Yeah, I bet they do,” Billy huffs. “Listen, I know the show gives you the impression, I’m into you. All part of the idea and everything. But I’m not a fucking hooker. If you want someone on their knees for you, just follow the street a few blocks down and you probably get lucky. There’s some fishy looking guys down there. Or gals. No idea what you’re into.”

The guy doesn’t even look in the direction when Billy points there. “Pretty thing like you doesn’t belong on their knees,” he says. 

Billy licks his lips. He shouldn’t feel charmed by this but it’s something about the big brown eyes the guy has. His pale face. Billy can’t quite place the attraction he feels.

“Don’t want me on my knees for you, baby? Must say, that’s a first.”

The guy bites down on his bottom lip. “Didn’t say I don’t want you there. Just saying the obvious which is, that you deserve someone worshipping the very ground you walk.”

Billy looks down. He’s not in drag anymore. No tight dress, no high-heeled shoes. The only remains from his show are the panties he’d left on because he felt frisky and he enjoys how they feel on his skin. And some smudges around his eyes because he was lazy when it came to taking off his make-up.

“And you’re offering?”

“Everything. Yes.”

That makes Billy smile. “So what? I just take you, a random stranger from one of my shows, back to my apartment? That sounds like begging to be murdered to me if I’m being honest here.”

“I wouldn’t. Murder you.”

“Very convincing,” Billy nods, pursing his lips and laying on the sarcasm heavily.

“You don’t believe me.”

“Let’s phrase it like this... Guys usually end up worse than their first impression and stranger in the back alley doesn’t give the best impression in the first place.”

That one makes the guy laugh. So much, that it kind of worries Billy, because he shouldn’t be indulging in this. But leaving right now doesn’t hold a lot appeal to him right now.

He rethinks when the guy moves, sudden and fast, makes up the space between them in the blink of an eye and has Billy pressed against the cold concrete wall. Billy stares back at him, can’t do anything else, because the guy is showing off his teeth, sporting quite a few long and sharp fangs. Billy has seen fake Halloween teeth. It doesn’t take a genius to know that these here aren’t. A cold shiver runs down Billy’s spine although he can’t quite say that he’s afraid.

“You-“, he stumbles over his own words. “should probably overthink your tactics in convincing me, you’re not a killer.”

The guy smiles, tongue darting over one of his fangs slowly. “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be already gone, beautiful.” Billy blinks a couple of times, only now noticing how cold the body pressed against his felt. How intoxicating the smell was, that came from him. He isn’t sure where to place the scent but before he can think twice, he’s leaning in, gets his nose closer to the guy’s neck.

His mouth hits the skin there too and it’s funny how the guy twitches under his touch like Billy is anywhere near as intimidating as he is. 

“You aren’t scared.”

“I’ve seen worse fellas,” Billy says because it’s kind of true.

“I’m a vampire.”

“I kind of figured that one,” Billy says, his cheek rubbing against the guy’s neck now. “What’s your name?”

“You can call me Steve.”

Billy chuckles, can’t help it. “No offense, Steve, but this is probably the worst vampire name, I’ve ever heard.”

“Coming from a drag queen named Billy?”

“That’s my actual name!”, Billy leans back, glares at him.

“Well, mine’s Steve.”

For a moment, they keep glaring but then it softens and Billy can’t help the smile. “How do you want this to go then, big guy?”

It’s funny because Steve’s general figure isn’t that intimidating. He’s lean. He looks like a dude that Billy could take in a fight any day.

Steve leans forward again, that dangerous mouth coming pretty close for Billy’s liking. “I want you. Anyway, you have me.”

Billy huffs, puts a hand on the guy’s face, touching his skin. Apart from the fact, that he feels colder than usual, he doesn’t anything off with it. 

“And after that?”, Billy asks. He leans in, goes for the neck again because that’s where this gorgeous smell is the most intense. He’s already in a bunch of trouble so he doesn’t really think. “Gonna suck me dry?” He opens his mouth and bites down on Steve’s neck a hint on too hard. He doesn’t break the skin but it makes Steve inhale sharply, arms hugging around Billy like he needs an anchor.

“Fuck,” the guy says, breathlessly. “Do that again.”

Billy chuckles. “Like it, when I bite you?”

“Mhm.”

“How about you take me out of this dirty alley first?”, Billy then says because he has a feeling for where this is going and he’s curious, too. He’d much rather continue this in private, though.

Steve lets out a low hum which almost sounds like a growl. He looks up then, eyes glazing over the walls of surrounding buildings like he’s looking for something.

Then his eyes dart back at Billy. “You trust me?”

“Should I?”

That brings a smile on Steve’s face. Next, Billy feels his legs lose contact to the ground and his stomach drops due to the quick movement. He’s pretty sure they somehow made their way through a window but they very well could have jumped through dimensions, too. One second he was standing pressed against vampire Steve in an alley and in the blink of an eye they are standing in an empty bedroom. There is a fireplace giving a deep red glimmer after probably having been abandoned a while now.

Billy has to blink a few times to believe it. He watches Steve close the window in a very human manner now.

“Since when?”, Billy asks him. Sue him, he’s curious.

“Hm?” Steve turns around to him with a brow raised.

“Whole vampire thing?”

“Oh,” Steve chuckles. “Few years. Coming on twenty.” He shrugs. “Not very impressive, I know.” “Believe me, all I saw tonight was impressive,” Billy huffs.

Steve smiles. “Yeah, but compared to what? Take me, for example. I just had the pleasure of seeing the most beautiful person in the world dance on stage. Doesn’t get more impressive than that.”

“That how you charm your way into people’s pants usually?”

Steve doesn’t answer, he only looks at Billy with curiosity in his eyes.

“Or do you show them your teeth and they do whatever you want them to?”

“I’m not a freaking rapist,” the guy says. “You’re here because you asked me to go somewhere nicer.”

“You’re a vampire.”

“And yet, I don’t see you running.” Steve is challenging him, holding eye contact until Billy can feel his heartbeat going faster. He wonders if Steve can hear it. He wonders, why he isn’t running. Wonders why laying eyes on this guy is enough for Billy. He feels like he’s starving, longing for touch. Anything.

When Billy doesn’t say anything, Steve slowly approaches.

“Show me,” he says.

“Show you what?”

“You’re still wearing it, right? The blue thing, with the lace.”

Billy bites on his bottom lip, pushes his sweats down far enough for Steve to take a small peak. “You into that? Should have found me earlier, when I was all made up and still wearing a wig.”

Steve lets out a shaky breath and shakes his head to a no. “You were gorgeous like that, don’t get me wrong. But I like this.”

“Care to unwrap me then, vampire?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Steve’s movements are soft yet quick. Probably the fastest, that Billy has ever been undressed. It feels like objects of clothing would just be flying side to side and then he’s standing there in nothing but his blue lacy panties. He’s not tucked anymore, so the fabric is holding onto his dick tightly, not built for the male anatomy.

Steve still looks at him with hungry eyes.

Before Billy can show any form of reaction, Steve is down on his knees, mouthing on Billy’s cock through the thin lace. It picks up the moisture quickly, feels intense, too. Billy has to close his eyes for a second, swallow around a soft moan. Then he’s looking down at Steve, watching his mouth work, tongue peeking out. Steve’s eyes are so dark now they almost appear to be black. It feels wrong how much Billy wants to see his fangs again.

He clears his throat around the tight feeling that built up there and asks. “You gonna bite me?”

Steve takes his time, drags his tongue flatly along the line of Billy’s hardened dick up to the tip that’s poking out under the waistband. He kisses it and Billy feels like his knees are about to give in any second just by how hot this is.

“You want me to?”, Steve asks.

Then Steve reaches for Billy’s panties and slowly peels them down, so the soft fabric keeps dragging over his dick until it springs free.

Billy whimpers when Steve licks his entire length without anything separating them now. “Does it hurt?”

Steve looks up at him, still looking hungry. “Do you want it to hurt?”

Billy can only stare back at him, unable to form an answer to that. Steve smiles. “On the bed,” he orders.

Billy stumbles the few steps backward until his thighs hit the mattress. He sinks back, lays flat down and feels Steve follow, cold hands tracing over Billy’s thighs, nudging them apart further. Billy helps out, spreads out more to give Steve the space he clearly wants. 

Then Steve is touching him again, kissing his way from Billy’s inner thigh to his dick. He swallows it without much of a preamble. 

Billy is pretty sure he’s having some sort of out-of-body experience there. Steve’s mouth is wet and hot but ice cold at the same time. It’s something he’s never experienced and that’s sending him to a whole new realm of pleasure. He’s twisting on the sheets, fingers fisting into the white linen as string after string of high-pitched moans leave his mouth. 

Steve is bobbing his head for a few times before he pulls off and gently mouths along Billy’s dick.

“Fuck, Steve,”, Billy whimpers.

“Told you, you deserve someone to worship you.”

Billy’s eyes roll back when Steve sucks on the tip of his dick like he’s trying to get the life force out of Billy by that. Billy feels how his thighs start to shake, as his climax builds up, already so close to the edge.

Steve pulling off then, is cruel. It makes Billy bat his eyes open and raise his head. He does so just in time to see Steve’s mouth widen and his fangs appear. From here, it looks like a lot more than when he first showed Billy. But that might only be because they are so close to his cock now, although it’s giving interested kicks.

Before Billy can say anything, Steve is leaning down and sinks his teeth deep into the soft flesh of Billy’s leg. 

A wave of pain and heat washes over Billy’s body and with a scream, he comes, back curving off the mattress, as he feels Steve suckling on him. It’s hot and wet and Billy can feel his blood entering Steve’s body as if that makes any sense. The fun thing is, his climax doesn’t die down, it’s like Steve holds him there. The sparks going through his body are so much, he’s seeing white by now, hands desperately reaching for something, anything to hold onto. And then, his vision goes black.

When Billy blinks his eyes open, everything is still pitch-black. His mind is searching for what must be a sharp pain in his leg but the spot feels fine. Only then, Billy notices the familiar coldness of a body pressed against his, softly snoring in the dark. Billy smiles and closes his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> You can come talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> Title is taken from Damn These Vampires by The Mountain Goats.


End file.
